


some stress relief

by darlins



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Closet Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Gueira (Promare), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, little a angst (as a treat), porn with little a plot (as a treat), slight dom/sub undertones, theyre really in love ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlins/pseuds/darlins
Summary: "I dunno... De-stress...?" Meis shrugged, looking away with a smirk. Gueira tilted his head."Like what? Bath salts?" The redhead's eyes furrowed with confusion before his face flushed completely in less than four seconds. "Ohhh... I'd like that. But we're at work, Meisies."
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	some stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> aaa hi! this is one of my first times writing smut lmao but ive been wanting to write for these two again haha...   
> (also this uses feminine terms such as 'clit' to refer to gueira just letting yall know)

"Hey." 

The feeling of a gentle hand on his shoulder shook Meis out his zoning out. Usually he didn't like to be touched, but he instantly recognized his lover's voice and instantly relaxed his shoulders. 

"You doin' okay? You look a little stressed." Gueira asked, voice low to avoid any intrusion. Meis knew that Gueira knew the answer, but shook his head nonetheless. The corners of Gueira's mouth turned downwards slightly as he snaked an arm around Meis's slim waist.

"I just-" Meis paused, leaning his head onto Gueira's boney shoulder. Gueira hummed softly in question, eyes impossibly soft. Meis sighed. 

"I don't like how they look at us." Meis muttered, not missing the glance that Gueira cast sideways. "I get the feeling that they don't want us here." 

The pair had been volunteering to help the cleanup efforts with Galo's burning rescue group for about a week. They were glad to help, and wanted to do anything to take stress off of Lio, but the overall feeling around their temporary coworkers had been... Uncomfortable. Meis would be lying to say he didn't notice how the room would grow quiet whenever they would walk in, and the feeling of having their every move be watched. 

He knew Gueira felt it too, maybe even worse-Meis noticed when Gueira flinched at Galo coming a /little too close/ one time, and helped him through the proceeding panic attack. Meis had to keep reminding him that /He's not gonna hurt you, he just wants to help/, but even in the back of his own mind felt nauseous at the memory of seeing Gueira get shot by the blue-haired firefighter. 

"I think-" Gueira took a second to swallow. "It's been a little hard for everyone after everything that's happened." 

"You don't say." Meis scoffed, pulling back for a second to fix Gueira with eye contact. "I'm stressed out, Gueira. I feel like if I make one wrong step- They'll tell us to leave, that we're just as horrible as they thought. I can't breathe." 

Gueira sighed softly and pulled the taller man into a full embrace, gently rubbing circles into his shoulders. Meis could hear his lover's heart hammering in his chest, and closed his eyes to count his breaths, focusing only on the feeling of Gueira's arms around him. 

"You gonna be okay, babe?" Gueira asked, resting his chin on the top of Meis's head. "We could probably go on break, if you need." Meis hummed softly before balling up his fists in Gueira's shirt and straightening up to look back at him.

"Mmm, that sounds good..." Meis smiled softly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "Maybe we could..."

"Hmm?" Gueira looked up, eyes becoming bright again with curiosity. 

"I dunno... De-stress...?" Meis shrugged, looking away with a smirk. Gueira tilted his head.

"Like what? Bath salts?" The redhead's eyes furrowed with confusion before his face flushed completely in less than four seconds. "Ohhh... I'd like that. But we're at work, Meisies." 

"So?" Meis grinned devilishly. "We could maybe take our break in that little storage closet in the breakroom..." He gently ran his hands up Gueira's arms, gently squeezing his biceps. Gueira shuddered, ears burning.

"Yes. Oh my god. Let's go." Gueira reached up to take ahold of Meis's hand and start up a brisk walking pace in the direction of the breakroom. 

"Whoa, shouldn't we tell our boss first?" Meis laughed dryly, but got his answer in the way Gueira squeezed his hand and nearly tripped over a chair before they finally got to said closet. 

"Aww, Meis, this is so romantic..." Gueira giggled as he pulled open the closet door, gasping and jumping nearly a foot in the air as a mop fell out, clattering to the ground. Meis smiled, kicking it out of the way before taking a look around the breakroom.

"Coast is clear, darlin'." Meis grabbed Gueira by the wrist albeit a little roughly, moving into the small closet and pulling the skinny man with him. 

"Geez, it's a little cramped-" Gueira was cut off when the wind was nearly knocked out of him by Meis shoving him against the wall of the small space, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Gueira felt a whine rise from his throat and moved to push back against Meis, but the taller man had already pulled away and was reaching to close the door. The two were quickly engulfed in the darkness of the closet, and Meis was right back to thrusting his tongue past Gueira's still slightly-parted lips, earning another moan from the redhead. 

"M-Meis. Babe. I don't have any condoms with me." Gueira sighed breathily as Meis moved down to suck a mark into his neck. Meis paused for a second.

"I'll just finger you then." Meis replied, and while Gueira couldn't see anything in the darkness he felt Meis smile against his neck before roughly pushing his shirt up, hands roaming his exposed abdomen. "...If you're good for me, maybe."

Gueira tried to say something but cut himself off with a squeak and swore under his breath as Meis pinched at both of his already-peaked nipples, meanwhile sucking on his collarbone. Meis further pressed Gueira into the wall behind him, knocking a broom over in the process. Gueira whined and began to grind his crotch against Meis's thigh, trying to get any kind of friction, but Meis finally pulled away. 

"What did I say? I'll let you come if you're a good boy for me." Meis put a hand on Gueira's chest, stepping back slightly. "On your knees." 

Gueira scrambled onto the floor, knocking over a few more unidentifiable objects on the way, bracing his hands onto Meis's thighs. The redhead could hear the sound of unzipping, and suddenly a hand was on the back of his head, bringing his face within centimeters of where he could infer was a thin layer of damp fabric. 

"This okay?" Meis's voice lowered, loosening the hand in his lover's hair momentarily. Gueira nodded, taking a second to swallow all the saliva gathered in his mouth before pushing forward, wrapping his mouth around where he felt Meis's dick behind his boxers. Meis let out a breathy sigh and put his other hand into Gueira's hair. Gueira took the message and began running his tongue over the now-soaking fabric, eliciting a few breathy moans to escape the taller man. Meis was usually pretty quiet when it came to sex, but he knew Gueira liked to be validated in pleasuring him. Eventually the wet heat wasn't enough for Meis, and he began to move his hips slightly against Gueira's lips.

"Darlin'. /Please./" Meis breathed, now kneading his hands through Gueira's messy hair. Gueira instantly got the message and hooked his fingers around the elastic of Meis's boxers before pulling them down to expose his erection. Meis gasped when Gueira's mouth was suddenly back on his length, taking it in all the way down to the hilt. Meis never ceased to be surprised at how well Gueira could take him, but at the same time, they'd been together for almost /8 years./ He had the practice.

Meis started moving his hips again, fucking into Gueira's mouth. An involuntarily moan rose from his throat as he tightened his grip in Gueira's soft locks. He wished for a second that he could see Gueira's flushed face, mouth moving up and down his length. The image quickly brought him to the edge, moans growing louder as he felt the familiar knot in his stomach grow with each thrust. 

Gueira continued to swirl his tongue around Meis's throbbing dick, not relenting even as Meis came down his throat with a shout. The redhead sucked his cheeks in as he swallowed all of the fluid that poured into his mouth, clutching onto the back of Meis's shaking knees. Meis waited until he was shaking from overstimulation, a muffled whine escaping his throat as he finally pulled Gueira off of him, trying to regain his own composure.

"Babe..." Meis sighed, leaning back into the wall of the small space behind him. Gueira didn't move, not exactly knowing what to do next rather than using the back of his hand to wipe the excess mixture of saliva and cum off of his face. 

"...How was that?" Gueira's raspy voice broke the short silence, pausing to catch his breath. He didn't move yet, waiting on what Meis wanted him to do, but at the same time felt a growing uncomfortableness around his own crotch. A small whine escaped his throat.

"You did great... I think you've more than enough earned your reward, honey pie. Get up." Meis held out his hands to help Gueira up carefully in the dark closet, again avoiding any equipment along the way. "Turn around, darlin'. Palms against the wall." Meis drawled, earning another shiver from Gueira as he eagerly complied. 

"Mmm... Meis, hurry up and fuck me..." Gueira whimpered, and Meis could hear the desperation mixed with lust in his voice. He put his hands on Gueira's small waist and pressed his torso against Gueira's back entirely, placing a small kiss on the back of Gueira's neck.

"Patience, babe." Meis began to undo Gueira's belt from behind, pressing more and increasingly rough kisses over Gueira's boney shoulders. As soon as the belt was undone he quickly undid the front of the redhead's skinny jeans, fingers hesitating at the line of Gueira's boxers.

"This good?" Meis murmured, and Gueira nodded quickly. Meis placed another quick kiss to where Gueira's neck meets his shoulder before pushing his hand past the elastic of Gueira's boxers and immediately pressing his fingers against Gueira's clit, eliciting a loud gasp from the scrawny man. 

"M-Meis..." Gueira whined, trying to grind himself against Meis's fingers. Meis smirked and began to very slowly rub against Gueira's sensitive folds, wet noises already overtaking the small space.

"You're so wet already." Meis breathed into Gueira's ear, starting to pick up the pace slightly before circling Gueira's hole with his middle finger. Gueira bit his lip, starting to tremble as he spread his legs in anticipation. Meis finally pushed in, a long and high-pitched moan uncurling from Gueira's throat. "Mmm, you like that, don't you?"

"A-Ahn..Meis, please..." Gueira shivered as Meis added a second finger, starting to thrust his fingers in and out of Gueira's tight hole. "Meis...!" Gueira squeaked as Meis hit a sensitive spot, and Meis smirked softly to himself.

"Needy, aren't you?" Meis returned to leaving rough kisses up Gueira's neck as he suddenly pushed in two more fingers, fucking Gueira with four fingers now. Gueira shouted in both surprise and pleasure at the intrusion, involuntarily pressing his hips down to try and get Meis's fingers deeper into him. "Babe, you've got such a beautiful voice, use it for me..." 

Meis began to pick up the pace, fucking his fingers into Gueira relentlessly. Gueira was now gasping and moaning at every thrust, legs shaking as he neared his own climax. "Wish I could bend you over and fuck you with my dick until you're seeing stars, darlin'..." Meis's voice was breathy. "Rail you until you can't feel your legs, and then keep fucking you until you're screaming from overstimulation..." Eventually Meis moved his other hand to rub circles into Gueira's throbbing clit, and that was about all Gueira could take before he came as well, clamping his thighs around Meis's hands and loudly crying out Meis's name. 

Meis continued touching Gueira until Gueira could barely stand anymore, and finally withdrew his fingers. Gueira whined softly at the loss of contact before Meis put his hands back on his shoulders to turn him around and capture his mouth in yet another kiss, but this one much more chaste and sweet than prior. Soon enough they pulled back apart, Meis settling his hands on Gueira's waist.

"I love you." Meis laughed softly, pressing his forehead to Gueira's.

"I love you too, Meisies..." Gueira smiled, closing his eyes. "But-I think our break's probably over by now... We can continue this later?" 

"Obviously, idiot." Meis smirked before pulling his boxers and pants back up, trying to get himself back presentable along with Gueira. Once they thought they were inconspicuous enough, Meis pushed open the door. 

Only to be met with Galo, pausing with a piece of pizza half in his mouth and face completely red.

"Oh. My. God." Gueira stage-whispered to Meis. Meis straightened up and gently pushed Gueira away slightly, reaching up to tuck a strand of his own hair behind his ear before fixing Galo with a dead-serious stare.

"How long have you been there?" 

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the gueimei server fr supporting me while writing my first smut LMAO bless yalls hearts


End file.
